


Secret

by gblvr



Series: Lover's Rock [1]
Category: CWRPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, spn_30snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has an unexpected tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For my [spn_30snapshots](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots) table: Lover's Rock, prompt 13 - secret

Of all the things Misha expected to see on Jensen's skin -- freckles, scars, the hot flush that comes from a good fuck -- a butterfly tattoo was not one of them. To be honest, he's not sure what to say when he first sees it. It's kind of...girly. And even though he's queer as a three dollar bill, one thing you just _can't_ call Jensen Ackles is girly.

It's high up on his thigh, almost so high as to be on his hip, and it's a deep, gorgeous orange. He'd been pretty sure it was a Monarch -- it had the right kind of spots -- but he didn't know if he should ask, or just pretend he didn't see it.

Jensen took the decision out of his hands, when he sighed and said, "Get it over with, Misha." Jensen sounded resigned, like he expected to be teased over it.

"Get what over with?" Maybe if he played dumb, he could avoid any awkwardness.

"I know you can see it. Fuck, I don't see how you could miss it."

"What do you want me to say?"

Jensen pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down the length of his body to where Misha was cradled between his thighs. "I don't want you to say anything, but people always have something to say about it."

Misha didn't actually have anything to say -- sure, he's surprised to see it, but he didn't need to say anything for Jensen to know that. So instead of saying anything, he bent his head, and pressed a kiss to the center of the tattoo, before he traced the faintly raised outline of the wings with his tongue. Jensen's sharply indrawn breath was loud in the quiet of the room, and when Misha scraped his teeth against the skin he'd just kissed, Jensen actually whimpered....


End file.
